The Seven Pleiades
by The Dust Bunnyz
Summary: The Three Lights have returned to Earth and are adjusting to their new life. Now, strange phrophecy is threatening the planet involving a group of new senshi. R/R
1. PROLOUGE

The Seven Pleiades  
by Eikyu and Mizuno  
  
The Three Lights along with Princess Kakyuu have returned to  
Earth permanently. Now, there is a strange prophecy foreshadowing  
a darkness that will engulf the planet.   
**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS LATER ON**  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
The sun was painfully bright. Tt's radiant gaze stared upon the   
small park in bemusement. Irises and roses bloomed brightly among  
the path, like a river laden with color that flowed through the air.  
The animals hummed and sang merrily, rejoicing life as humans rarely  
do. Except the innocent, like the tiny children that unkowingly   
crushed the flowers beneath their pounding feet, sliding on the grass,   
or learning to walk at all.  
  
The girl had let her hair flow free. It tangled in her fingers and  
rested on her shoulders and flew in her wet eyes as she wrote. Her  
back hunched, head bent, she was the image of desire... or anguish.  
  
Her hands shook as she sealed the letter and tucked it in her bag  
for later. She stood, frail and unkept, yet somehow a reassuring   
aura rose from her. A holy one, or perhaps just love.  
  
"Usagi!" Someone was coming, launching across the seemingly endless  
lands. "Please, Usagi!"  
  
She turned coldly, "Yes?"  
  
The second one bent and searched for breath. Usagi waited impatiently.  
The letter...  
  
"Usagi, please wake up. Come with me! We'll go... I don't know...  
somewhere..."  
  
"To do what?" She turned to go.  
  
"PLease, tell me! What's wrong Usagi?" She froze. She hunched down  
and turned back to him slowly. "My life..." she said slowly.   
"Mamoru... my abortion!" She covered her eyes as her mouth began to   
quiver. "Can you heal me, Seiya? Can you do that?"  
  
Seiya still breathed deeply, but he enveloped her with his arms.   
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
And, oh, the seal was broken and the tears flowed, unstoppable,   
unlimited. And he held her shaking form and stroked her hair. And  
happiness finally shone as he led her to her destination.  
  
"That's it?!" Minako yelled as Seiya and Usagi walked slowly away.  
"No more?! No love? No 'Oh, Odango' or anything?!"  
  
Yaten and Taiki sweatdropped. "Uh... Minako-san, please, quiet  
down..."  
  
"No love, no kisses, no HUGS..."  
  
"But they did-"  
  
"Shaddup!" Yaten screeched, "You two are like crows, all 'bicker   
bicker'!"  
  
"Actually, Yaten-san, crows go 'caw'." Ami pointed out quietly.  
  
Yaten snarled but Taiki sent him a look.  
  
"Having fun?" Seiya and Usagi were standing right behind them.  
  
Screams erupted out of the bush as Minako, Ami, and Rei tried to  
run off.  
  
"Aah! My leg!"  
  
"They saw! Run!"  
  
"Uh... guys?"  
Disclaimer: We claim no rights to Sailor Moon and are not making a   
profit for that would be wrong. As you see, Sailor Moon and all  
related characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha,  
and all related companies. 


	2. THE INNER BATTLE

The Seven Pleiades  
By Mizuno & Eikyu  
  
Hello world, tis I! IQ! Mizuno and I have been ignoring this  
for a bit, but we're back now. Yay. And as a little side note,  
this story isn't supposed to make sense right off the bat.   
Things will make sense(eventually). Just to clarify for any   
confused people. ^^;;   
  
""=talking  
''=thoughts  
*^*^*=scene change  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
THE INNER BATTLE  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Usagi joyously skipped down the street, the pouch of cookies bouncing   
with her step. "Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed with glee. She happily  
walked in the bright sunshine to his house. "I love you, Mamo-chan!"  
  
But suddenly, the world became dark. The world seemed as if it's precious  
light had gone, left for a better place. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?!" Panic   
rose in her quivering voice. Fear, anger, hatred; all of the negative   
feelings started to overcome her, beckoning her.  
  
Usagi stared in horror at the realization of what was before her eyes. She  
tried to scream, but it wouldn't come. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move.  
She could only stare, stare at the two corpses that were tied to the rose-  
covered altar before her, one of a young man, and the other, af a young child,  
clinging on the other corpses neck, frozen in the time of eternity.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN! CHIBI-USA! NO! GOD, NO!!" Tears flowed like rivers. Usagi cried   
as she jumped up out of bed, wnting to run. So far away, she wanted to run.  
"What a... horrible nightmare..." Choking back even more tears, she ran to   
her windowsill, stimbling over a desk chair, but not caring. She turned her  
gaze to the smiling moon above her. It just sat there, as if nothing was   
wrong, but there was plenty wrong. Mamoru and Chibi-usa dead-and Usagi   
was to one who killed them.  
  
So she kept telling herself.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The night was the fabled last of winter. The grey dusk approaching lifted  
the veil of night slowly until the sky was a deep violet. It was still the   
time of wary criminals whom infested the slums and bambarded bars by day,  
drinking themselves to the point where all was understood.   
  
The brisk air chilled Tryamour as she pulled Relic and Antique up onto the  
tower after her. The twins were visibly shivering as another gust blew  
wordlessly through them.  
  
Tryamour had some spiritual connection with the two that Atatakai had known  
would lead to this moment. They had to contact "The Queen" somewhere.   
Tryamour her slitted eyes from the coming sun.  
  
She could see Relic and Antique beside her, but she was far away. She had   
to be. To be a spirit, you must enter the spirit realm. She hugged the thin  
coat tighter over her shoulders. Something launched onto her.   
  
Antique was hugging her legs in dismay. Tryamour jerked, irritated. Her   
hair, previously lifting with the wind, fell onto her back.  
  
"Try!" Relic was whispering fearfully. She repeated it until it became  
a chain of melody. A song in a way. Tryamour looked at her, then followed  
her intense gaze to a figure behind her. Tryamour instinctively lowered into  
the building's shadows. Had it seen her? No, only Relic was in the light.  
  
Try shook Antique off and slipped along the wall. Her hair melded to her   
shoulders and she seemed to never touch the ground as she flew onto the   
low platform which was a chimney of sors. Her feet barely touched before  
she lept and somersaulted gracefully through the air. Her feet landed   
squarely but softly on the other side of the roof, west of the stranger.  
She knelt, watching, waiting.  
  
"Why don't you come out, Try?"  
  
"Atatakai?" Try lept up. Atatakai laughed.   
  
"You would have passed, had your foot not sent dirt flying."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Try waved her off. "You couldn't do it, so just shut up."  
  
Atatakai just chuckled. Try felt the hairs on her neck stand straight and   
suddenly she could do so much more.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
His heart quickened. He slowly opened the small black, velvet box with his  
clammy hands, as if fearful of what it contained. This... was it...!   
"YATTA!" Seiya exclaimed in joy. "The final key! The key to happiness   
in life! The-"  
  
"Oii, Seiya, what are you doing still up this late...?" Seiya whirled around,  
his raven hair following his movements. "Eh, hello Yaten! What makes you   
think I'm doing anything? Don't you trust me?" Seiya took a few timid steps  
back. Damn. He had forgot to lock the door. "Please, I'd be a fool to trust  
you even half-heartily." "I, er, right.." Seiya quickly shoved the box into his  
pocket.  
  
Yaten noticed this, but decided to ignore it-for now. But it still caused a scowl  
to creep across his face. He didn't know which was worse, Seiya when he was   
depressed back on Kinmoku, or Seiya as a love-sick fool, here, on Earth. So,  
how is "Odango"?" he scoffed, sarcasm dripping.   
  
'Why that little-'  
  
"Please, Yaten! You're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous of what, exactly?"  
  
"My future with Odango, that's what!"  
  
Yaten sneered, "Future? What future?! All you are to her is a peice of rebound  
trash!" "Damn, damn you Yaten! You can't stand it, can you? The fact that I am   
actually happy! For once, I'm happy, and you start trying to destroy that!" Yaten   
tried to come back with a remark, but he was cut off before he ever began.   
"Why are you trying to blame me for you being so cold and lonely?!" A forlorn   
silence took over the room. Neither dared breath.  
  
Seiya could feel the color drain from his face. He was starting to regret opening his  
mouth. 'He had it coming.' "Perhaps... you're right."  
  
Seiya lifted his face and looked towards Yaten, who wore a grim expression. "Perhaps   
I'm cold, and even lonely," Seiya stared in confusion. Was Yaten saying that he, Seiya  
Kou, was actually right?! "But at least, I'm not proposing to someone I barely know  
as a person. Doesn't self-respect matter to you, Seiya?"   
  
Bam. That one hit hard. Seiya's concious began falling back to Earth. His eyes  
strayed to the side, for fear of Yaten making another remark. "I guess, I was so   
happy.. I took it out of hand," Yaten just nodded his head. His face full of sadness  
and even understanding. Seiya knew now, as he watched his friend, he had one more   
mission-find Yaten a girlfriend.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*falls over* Well, um, that's... it? Long chappie, me know. ^^;;  
We were kinda in moods when we wrote this..*sweatdrop* Ah, well. Whatever.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. They belong  
to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei. We merely own Atatakai, Tryamour, Antique,  
Relic, and the plot. 


End file.
